my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. A similar sound effect, Sound Ideas, CHEERING, CROWD - OUTDOOR: SMALL GROUP, AUDIENCE, can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library. Sound Effect Description Medium Exterior Crowd Applause Of About 30-40 People, With Cheers And Hoots. More Active Than FX 4. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 30 Rock (Heard once in Season 4.) * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Action League Now! (Heard once only in "Roughing the Passer" along with PE140401. Just the portion before the whistling.) * Adventure Time (Heard once in "Princess Day".) * Aladdin * The Angry Beavers * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * All Grown Up! * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Amazing World of Gumball * America's Funniest Home Videos (Heard in one episode of the 2014-2015 season. Just the portion before the whistling.) * Animaniacs * American Dad! * American Dragon: Jake Long * Arthur * Atomic Puppet * Austin & Ally (Heard once in "Buzzcuts & Beginnings".) * Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Otis for Mayor.") * Barney & Friends * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Ben 10 (Heard twice in "The Unnaturals".) * The Berenstain Bears (Heard once in "The Big Blooper".) * Between the Lions * The Big Comfy Couch * Big City Greens * Big Guy and Rusty: The Boy Robot * Big Hero 6: The Series * Big Time Rush * Bob’s Burgers * Bobby's World * Bonkers (Heard once in "Going Bonkers".) * Bordertown * Boy Meets World * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * Breadwinners * Brum * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "The Spring Chicken is Coming!" & "Bubble Duckies".) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * The Buzz on Maggie * CatDog (Heard once in "Mean Bob, We Hardly Knew Ye" and "Battle of the Bands.") * Captain N and the New Super Mario World (Heard once in the intro.) * Captain Star * Catscratch * Chalkzone * Chuggington (Heard twice in "Winter Whiteout".) * Chowder * Clarence * Class of 3000 * The Cleveland Show * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island * Cow and Chicken * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Shadow of Courage".) * Criminal Minds (Heard twice in "A Family Affair".) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (Heard once in "Frame by Frame".) * Curious George (Heard once in "Curious George's Home Run.") * Dancing with the Stars: Juniors (Just the beginning before the whistling is heard in "Week 2: Song From The Year I Was Born.") * Danny Phantom * Darkwing Duck * Destroyed in Seconds * Dexter's Laboratory * Dick and Dom in Da Bungalow * Disney's Fairy Tale Weddings * Disney's House of Mouse (Heard in "Daisy's Debut", "Not Too Goofy", and "The Stolen Cartoons".) * Dog City * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Doug * Duckman * Elena of Avalor * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * The Emperor's New School * Entertainment Tonight * The Fairly OddParents (Mixed with PE140401 in multiple episodes.) (First heard in a high pitch twice on "Father Time" and then in a normal pitch beginning with "Dream Goat!".) * Family Guy (Heard in episodes such as "It Takes A Village Idiot, and I Married One", "The Juice Is Loose", "Baby You Knock Me Out", "He's Bla-ack", "A Fish out of Water", & "Brian Does Hollywood".) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Four Weddings * Frasier * Friday Night Lights * Fuller House * Futurama * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * GirlStuff/BoyStuff * Glee * The Goldbergs (Heard once in "Weird Al".) * Goof Troop * Goosebumps (Heard once in "Bad Hare Day.") * Gravity Falls * The Great Christmas Light Fight * The Harveytoons Show (1998 TV Series) (Heard once in the intro.) * Hercules: The Animated Series (Heard among many places in the intro.) * Hey Arnold! * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * Invader Zim * Jack's Big Music Show (heard once in "groundhog day.") * James Bond Jr. * Johnny Bravo * Key & Peele * King of the Hill * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Kim Possible * La CQ (TV Mexico Series) * Lego Friends (Heard once in "Stephanie's Surprise Party".) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Life with Louie * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Little Mermaid: The Series * The Little People Zoo Show (Villa Park, Illinois) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) (Heard once in "Mean Isn't Your Color".) * Lizzie McGuire * The Looney Tunes Show * The Loud House * Mad (TV Series) * Make It Pop (Heard once in "Oh, Boys.") * Malcolm in the Middle (Heard once in "The Block Party" and "Dewey's Opera".) * Mary Lou's Flip Flop Shop (Heard once in one episode.) * Massive Monster Mayhem * Max & Ruby * Men in Black: The Series (Heard once in "The Long Goodbye Syndrome".) * Metalocalypse (Heard once in "Fertilityklok".) * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Croissant de Triomphe" and "New York Weenie.") * Mickey Mouse Works * The Middle * Mike & Molly (Heard once in "Opening Day".) * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * The Muppets (2015 TV Series) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * MXC * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Mission Force One (Heard only in "The Goopopolis Swindle".) * Mysticons * Naturally, Sadie * The Nick Cannon Show (Heard only in "Nick Takes Over the Circus".) * The Oblongs (Heard once in a slightly high pitch in "Get Off My Back".) * The Office * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Oswald * Phineas and Ferb * Pickle and Peanut * Pinky and the Brain * Platinum Weddings * Play with Me, Sesame * Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls * Pyramid (2002-2004 Game Show) * The Real Ghostbusters * Regular Show * Renford Rejects * The Replacements * Ridiculousness * Ripley's Believe It or Not! * Robot Chicken * Robot and Monster * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "Beauty and the Bot" and "Chunk Sings The Blues".) * Rugrats * Rules of Engagement (Heard once in "Old Timer's Day.") * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Salute Your Shorts (Heard once in a high pitch for a really short time, 2 octaves higher in "Dina and the Rock Star".) * Saturday Night Live (Heard in a high pitch on "BET: 106 & Park Live with Baby K 2003".) * Sesame Street * Shake It Up! * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "Big Top Timmy".) * Shining Time Station (Heard once in "Once Upon a Time" during "Rusty to the Rescue" (US dub).) * The Simpsons * Sitting Ducks * Skinnamarink TV * Sofia the First * Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard once in a low pitch in the intro.) * South Park * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in the following episodes: "Ripped Pants," "Jellyfish Hunter," "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V," "Squid Wood," "Suction Cup Symphony," "Unreal Estate," and "Patrick's Coupon." Heard ten times in "Sportz?") * Star Trek: Voyager (Heard once in "The Fight.") * Steven Universe * Strong * The Stuffed Animal Show (Reed Brunson City Studios) * Sunny Day * Super Mario World (TV series) (Heard once in the intro.) * Supernoobs * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (Heard once in "Bull running in Empty".) * Talespin * Teacher's Pet * Teen Titans Go! * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in the US version of "Rusty To The Rescue.") * Timon & Pumbaa * Tiny Toon Adventures * Today's Take (Heard in the intro.) * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry Tales * Totally Outrageous Behavior * Totally Spies! * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Two of a Kind (Heard once in "Kevin Burke's Day Off.") * Ultimate Spider-Man * Uncle Grandpa * Unfabulous * VeggieTales (Heard once in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown.") * Victorious * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Wahlburgers (TV Series) * Wally The Tuxedo Cat * The War at Home (Heard once in a high pitch on "The Graduate.") * We Bare Bears * Whacked Out Sports * What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? (Heard once in "The Groovesicle.") * William's Wish Wellingtons (Heard in a high pitch on "William the Conkeror.") * Wizards of Waverly Place * World's Most Amazing Videos * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * WordGirl * X-Men: The Animated Series * Zoey 101 Movies * A Bug's Life (1998) * A Simple Wish (1997) * Ace Ventura, Jr.: Pet Detective (2009) * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) * Akeelah and the Bee (2006) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * American Pie 2 (2001) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Animal Wars (1999/2000) (Heard near the end.) * Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) * Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase (2016) * Babes in Toyland (1997) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Babar: King of the Elephants (1999) * Bad News Bears (2005) * Balto (1995) * Barney's Great Adventure (1998) * BASEketball (1998) * Batman Returns (1992) * Baywatch (2017) * Bewitched (2005) * Black Sheep (1996) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) (Heard once in the beginning of "Fight Right (Humans).") * Bride and Prejudice (2004) * Broadcasting Christmas (2016) * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * The Care Bears Family Movie (2015) * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot (2004) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Chicken Run (2000) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Cloud 9 (2014) * Cool Runnings (1993) * Daddy Day Camp (2007) * David and Goliath * Deck the Halls (2006) * Descendants (2015) * DiC films (2002-2003) (Heard much often) * Dolphin Tale (2011) * Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) * Drive Me Crazy (1999) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Everyone's Hero (2006) * Firehouse Dog (2007) * The Flintstones (1994) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * Free Birds (2013) * Free Willy (1993) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Gideon’s Daughter (2006) * Girl vs. Monster (2012) * Gods of Egypt (2016) * Good Burger (1997) * Gotta Kick It Up! (2002) * Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) * Hairspray (2007) * Hatching Pete (2009) * Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) * Hercules (1997) * Hey Arnold: The Movie (2002) * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) * Hidden Figures (2016) * High School Musical (2006) * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) * The Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy (2005) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * How to Build a Better Boy (2014) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * The Incredibles (2004) * The Incredibles 2 (2018) * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Into the Woods (2014) * Into The Storm (2014) * It's A Very, Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) * Jem and the Holograms (2015) * Jingle All the Way (1996) * Joe's Apartment (1996) * The Jungle Book (1994) * The Kingdom (2007) * Knight and Day (2010) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) * Lethal Vows (1999) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * Magnolia (1999) * Marry Me at Christmas (2017) * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) * Mickey's House of Villians (2002) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) * Minions (2015) * The Miracle Season (2018) * Monsters University (2013) * Moondance Alexander (2007) * Mulan II (2005) * Muppets from Space (1999) * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * Never Been Kissed (1999) * North (1994) * The Nutty Professor (1996) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) * The Other Woman (2014) * Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) * The Perfect Game (2009) * Phantom of the Megaplex (2000) * Pinocchio (TBA) * Pitch Perfect (2012) * Planes (2013) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) * Point Break (2015) * Racing Stripes (2005) * Ransom (1996) * Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Robots (2005) * RocketJump: The Movie (2014) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Sausage Party (2016) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * Secretariat (2010) * Shallow Hal (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * 61* (2001) * Sing (2016) * Space Jam (1996) * Speed Racer (2008) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * SpongeBob Squarepants 3 (2019) * Surf's Up (2007) * Teen Beach 2 (2015) * Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails (2009) * Tio Papi (2013) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) * Trolls (2016) * Turbo (2013) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of McDonaldLand Loch (2003) * Wakko's Wish (1999) * We Were Soldiers (2002) * The Walk (2015) * Zenon: Z3 (2004) * Zombies (2018) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * FXM Presents: Home (2015) (Shorts) * Almost Home (2014) * Chuck E. Cheese's Birthday Star Show (2009) (Shorts) on CECBabies (Used along with PE140401 and PE142801.) * Great Minds Think 4 Themselves - Susan B. Anthony (1997-1998) (Only parts 1 and 2, but not the whistling at the end.) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Pilot (2003) * Jerk Chicken & Fish Out of Water (2000) * Max and His Alphabet Adventures (1993) (Shorts) (Heard once in letters F and R.) * Mr. Bill Goes To Washington (1993) (Shorts) * New Year's Mishaps (Only the part before the whistling. Heard once in "At the Movie Set," when the movie is over.) * Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (Shorts) Documentaries * Hope and Fury: MLK, The Movement and the Media (2018) * Midtown Madness 3: Behind the Scenes (2003) * On The Edge: The Nature of Risk (1999) TV Specials * The Best Commercials You've Never Seen And Some You Have V * Daisy-Head Mayzie (1995) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * David Copperfield: The Great Escapes (2000) * Macy's Fourth of July Fireworks Spectacular (Heard only in the 2004 edition.) * Rumbo a los Premios Furia Musical 2004 * 2000 Kids' Choice Awards * Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade * Walt Disney World Happy Easter Parade Home Videos * Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) (Videos) * Holidays for Children (Videos) (Heard once in "Election Day.") * Kansas - Device — Voice — Drum (Also heard in the CD Companion album.) * Welcome to Tonka Town (2003) Music * Ben Chalatit - Dam * Cartoon Network Groovies Yogi Bear Stories * Rugrats: In Search of the Mighty Reptar Audio CD Commercials Australia: * eBay - Make Shopping Exciting (2006) * YoGo - The Jungle Club (1990's) China: * Pepsi (2016) Germany: * Sky Deutschland (2017) Ireland: * Meteor Extras - Premiere (2015) Japan: * The Simpsons and C.C. Lemon: Homer Surfing at the Beach (2002) New Zealand: * Wendy's (2002) UK: * Always Ultra Sanitary Pads with DJ Phoebe D’Abo (2016) * Character Toys: The Original Stretch Armstrong (2016) * Danone School Teacher Takes Her Morning Actimel - Teacher Dancing (2016) * Duracell - Marathon (2010) * Gocompare.com - Gio Returns (2015) * Hellmann's The Star of BBQ (2013) * Kellogg's Coco Pops - High Dive (1996) * Marmite - The Blob (2005) USA: * 3 Musketeers - Fluffy Moments - Wedding (2003) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Acura - Gulliver's Travels (2012) * Adventure Time: Princess Day DVD Commercial (2014) * Beldon Leafguard Gutters (2017) (Only the part before the whistling. Heard when number 3 is mentioned.) * Cartoon Network: Cartoon Crisis Center - Ledge (1997) * Colgate Total (a commercial from 2004) * Dannon - Danactive * Dignity Health (2018) * Dunkaroos Ad - All-Stars (1994) * EDS - Cat Herding (2000) * Fanta - Wanna Fanta Commercial (2004) * Frosted Flakes - Fuel & Fun (2013) * Geico - Butt Dial (2016) * Head & Shoulders - Gus Kenworthy: Shoulders of Greatness (2018) * The General Insurance Baseball Commercial (2015) * Kurio Touch 4s TV Commercial (2013-2014) * Mario Party 4 Commercial (2002) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * MLB 12: The Show (PS3) - Cubs Win (2012) * My Pal 2 Toy Commercial (1991) * Nike - The Dunk to End All Dunks * Papa John's Pizza (2016-2017) * Party City (2016) * Pepsi - Oh Africa (2010) * Post Cereals - Major League Baseball Cards (2002) * Stacker 2 Diet Pills * Tide - Soap Box Racers (2011) * Toys "R" Us - Geoffrey's Box Office (2003) * Trimspa X32 - Anna Nicole Red Carpet (2003) * Western Union - Dreams (2003) * tombola - bingoLite from tombola - tickets from just 2p (2018) Video Games Arcade: * Alpine Surfer * Dead Heat * Prop Cycle * Road Riot 4WD MS-DOS: * Network Q RAC Rally Championship PC: * 3D Ultra Radio Control Racers * 3D Ultra Radio Control Racers Deluxe: Traxxas Edition * Chutes and Ladders * Colin McRae Rally 2005 * International Rally Championship * Lego Stunt Rally * Living Books: Green Eggs and Ham (1996) (Video Game) * Living Books: Ruff's Bone (1994) (Video Game) * Living Books: The Tortoise and The Hare (1993) (Video Game) * Math Workshop (Video Game) * Mobil 1 Rally Championship * Nascar Sim Racing * Network Q RAC Rally Championship * Operation * The Pinball Arcade * Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction * Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction * SpongeBob Squarepants Typing (Video Game) * Tonka Town PlayStation: * International Rally Championship * Miss Spider's Tea Party * Mobil 1 Rally Championship PlayStation 2: * The Bible Game * Cars: Race-O-Rama * Colin McRae Rally 2005 * NBA Street Vol. 2 * Fight Night 2004 (Heard in the venue "The Apollo Gym") * Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction PlayStation 3: * Cars: Race-O-Rama Microsoft Xbox: * The Bible Game * Fight Night 2004 (Video Game) (Heard in the venue "The Apollo Gym.") * Kung Fu Chaos (Video Game) * Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction Microsoft Xbox 360: * Cars: Race-O-Rama Nintendo GameCube: * Mario Party 5 (Video Game) Nintendo Wii: * Super Smash Bros. Brawl LeapFrog Leapster: * Leapster - The Incredibles (2004) Pinball: * Champion Pub (Pinball Machine) Game Boy Advance: * Gakuen Alice: Dokidoki Fushigi Taiken App Games: * The Berenstain Bears: Play a Good Game * The Berenstain Bears: Say Their Prayers * Chuggington: Traintastic Adventures * Club Penguin Island * iDVD (Apple App) (Heard once in "Kids Theater.") * The Sims FreePlay App Games Music Videos * High School Musical 2 - What Time Is It? * Mariah Carey - Loverboy (Heard in a high pitch at the end.) * Nick Jr. Presents Blue's Big Musical: I Can be Anything * R Kelly - Bump N' Grind (Heard only at the end.) * Vengaboys - Shalalalalala Intros * ESPN Monday Night Red Carpet Kickoff (2017) Promos UK: * Nickelodeon UK - Nick Flicks (2015) (Promos) * Disney Channel UK - Christmas - Liv and Maddie, K.C. Undercover, Girl Meets World and Bunk'd (2015) (Promos) USA: * ABC: Funny 5/18/16 Lineup & The Great Christmas Light Fight (2018) (The beginning part just before the whistling.) * The Amazing World of Gumball New Episodes (2015) (Promos) * BabyFirst - My First Movies (2014) * Bravo - Blow Out Season 2 Finale (2005) (Only the part before the whistling.) * CBS - Friday Night Block Party (1997) & Royal Romance: The Wedding of Prince Henry & Meghan Markle (2018) * Cartoon Network: New Thursdays (2015) * Disney Channel New Year's Eve Star Showdown (2009) (Promos) * Disney Channel Shake It Up New Years (2010) * ESPN Classic - World's Strongest Man Marathon (2004) * Fox Promos (2002-2006) * National Geographic Channel - Killing Reagan (2016) (Only the whistling at the end of the sound is used.) * Nick Jr. - Gullah Gullah Island (1998) (The part between the beginning and the decrease whistles.) * Nickelodeon: The First (1997), Challenge and Win Marathon Sweepstakes & All New Double Dare - Take a Seat (the one with the chair) (Only the part after the beginning.) (2018) (Promos) * Teenick/Nickelodeon - It's OK! I'm With the Band! Sweepstakes * Wheel of Fortune - Wheel is giving away a house next week! (2018) (Only the part before the whistling.) Trailers/Previews * The Campaign (2012) (Trailers) (Only the part before the whistling.) * Casper/Babe: The Complete Adventures (2003) (Only the part before the whistling.) * FML: The Movie (2017) (Trailers) * Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) (Trailers) * Good Burger (1997) (Trailers) (Descending whistles not included.) * Home (2015) (Trailers) * High School Musical 2 (2007) (Trailers) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) (Trailers) * Kicking & Screaming (2005) (Trailers) (Only the whistling at the end of the sound is used.) * Legally Blondes (2009) (Trailers) (Only the whistling at the end of the sound is used.) * The Longest Ride (2015) (Trailers) (Only the part before the whistling at end of sound is used.) * Man of the Year (2006) (Trailers) (Only the part before the whistling heard in a double high pitch.) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) (Heard in the 1994 VHS preview version.) * The Perfect Game (2009) (Trailers) (Only the part before the whistling.) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: Everyone's Story (2018) (Trailers) * Saving Mr. Banks (2013) (Trailers) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) (Trailers) (Heard once in the 1995 re-release trailer and the 2002 VHS & Disney DVD trailers) (Only the part before the whistling.) * The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) (Trailers) (Heard twice.) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) (Trailers) (Only the part before the whistling heard twice.) * VeggieTales: Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (2013) (Trailers) TV Spots * Cheaper By the Dozen 2 (2005) (TV Spots) (The part before the whistling.) * Larger Than Life (1996) (TV Spots) * Minions (2015) (TV Spots) * The Perfect Game (2010) (DVD Release) (TV Spots) (Only the part before the whistling.) * Teen Titans Go! To The Movies (2018) (TV Spots) (Descending whistles not included.) * The Longest Ride (2015) (TV Spots) Other Media * APEC 2014 Red Carpet * Chuck E. Cheese's (2009 or 2011-Present) (Others) * iDVD * Rugby World Cup 2015 Opening Ceremony Radio Stations * Power 106 FM (Los Angeles, CA) * 104.3 The Coyote (Austin, TX) (heard in a high pitch in either 2004 or 2005.) Radio Ads USA: * Banana Boat (2008) * E! (2008) * Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus (2008) Theme Parks Universal Parks and Resorts: * The Simpsons Ride (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the "Pre-Show.") Websites * BrainPOP Jr. (2006-present) * Popsicle Website (2005) Online Videos * Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go On Vacation (2010) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "Rocking With Family Force 5") * GMC 'Red Carpet Premiere' @ ESPN on Monday Nights * Smosh Videos * SuperMarioLogan Videos * Webkinz Miscellaneous *Hot Wheels Monster Trucks Anime * Doraemon * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (Heard once in Episode 60 Part 3.) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Only heard in the English dub.) * Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parody * Mirmo De Pon * Sonic X * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * RWBY (Heard once in "It's Brawl in the Family" during the fight between Winter and Qrow.) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge